Mine
by pinkupinkuunyu
Summary: Gadis cantik bernama Luhan dikorbankan sebagai santapan bagi sebuah keluarga vampire. Tapi salah seorang vampire justru mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya seorang. Bagaimana nasib Luhan? Hunhan fanfiction GS.
1. Chapter 1

Luhan memasuki halaman sebuah rumah besar bergaya kuno—yang menurutnya hampir mirip kastil di buku dongeng—dengan perasaan takut. Pasalnya rumah besar itu nampak seperti rumah tak berpenghuni. Ia heran kenapa ayahnya harus mengirimnya ke tempat semacam ini?

Luhan mengetuk pintu kayu besar dibagian depan rumah itu dengan hati-hati.

"P-permisi!" kata Luhan terbata, perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak kali ini.

Karena tak kunjung ada yang menjawab setelah beberapa kali mengetuk, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mendorong pintu besar itu.

Ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci.

Sambil menelan ludah gugup, _yeoja_ berambut ikal sebahu itu berjalan memasuki ruangan megah yang sesuai dugaannya mirip kastil di buku dongeng. Ia terus berjalan mengitari ruangan tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang ia temui.

_Apa rumah ini memang benar-benar kosong?_

Saat memasuki ruangan berikutnya, ia melihat sesosok _namja_ tengah tertidur di sebuah sofa dengan _earphone_ di telinganya. Dengan sedikit takut ia mendekati _namja_ itu.

"P-permisi, maaf kalau aku lancang memasuki rumah tanpa izin, tapi tadi aku mengetuk cukup lama dan tidak ada yang membukakan pintu," jelas Luhan di depan _namja _yang sepertinya tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan kehadiran Luhan. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan perkataan Luhan.

Luhan hendak melepas _earphone_ yang ada di telinga _namja_ itu agar ia dapat mendengar perkataannya tapi tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh _namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Berani sekali eh?"

"Ap-apa?" Luhan kebingungan karena _namja_ itu tengah menatapnya intens dengan mata tajamnya.

"Berani sekali kau mengganggu tidurku," kata _namja_ itu sambil menyeringai, memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ma-maaf tapi aku tidak melihat orang lain selain kau jadi—emmpphh"

Luhan tak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya karena bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir _namja_ yang baru saja ditemuinya itu. Dengan kurang ajarnya ia melumat dan menggigit kecil bibir Luhan yang terus meronta mendorong dadanya. _Namja_ itu menghisap darah yang mengalir dari luka kecil di bibir Luhan yang disebabkan oleh gigitannya tadi dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sehun-_ah_, kenapa kau begitu tidak sopan kepada tamu?" kata sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan sang _namja_ pucat bernama Sehun itu.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dengan terpaksa, dan menatap _namja_ yang menginterupsi kegiatannya dengan tatapan datar. Sementara Luhan beringsut mundur ke belakang sambil memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah, ia merasa marah sekaligus ketakutan.

"Ck, kau mengganggu saja, Suho-_hyung_," kata Sehun pada _namja_ berwajah bijak bernama Suho yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kau tidak lihat ia begitu ketakutan karena ulahmu?" kata Suho sambil mengerling Luhan yang sedang menatap Sehun dengan penuh ketakutan mendalam.

"Darahnya begitu manis _hyung_, aku tidak tahan, bibirnya juga tak kalah manis," kata Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah.

_Darah? Dia bilang darah? Apa tadi ia menghisap darahku?_ Luhan menjerit takut dalam hati.

Sehun kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Suho dan Luhan yang masih meringkuk ketakutan di atas sofa.

"Ehm—maafkan dia Luhan-_ssi_, dia memang agak tidak tahu sopan santun dan sedikit urakan. Ah iya—namaku Suho" kata Suho sopan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan mengangguk dan menerima jabatan tangan Suho, ia merasa bahwa Suho adalah orang baik, tidak seperti Sehun.

"Nah, apakah kau tahu kenapa kau dikirim kesini?" tanya Suho setelah ia duduk di samping Luhan.

_Yeoja_ dengan mata indah itu menggeleng lemah. "Ayahku yang mengirimku kesini, aku tidak tahu untuk apa."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi darimu. Sebenarnya kau dikirim kesini untuk dijadikan tumbal," kata Suho enteng.

"_MWO_? Apa maksudmu?" Luhan berteriak tak percaya mendengar kata 'tumbal' yang diucapkan oleh Suho.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," perintah Suho. Dengan ragu-ragu Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, lalu Suho menggigit lengan Luhan dan menancapkan taringnya disana.

"Ahh sakiitt—J-jadi kau _vampire_?" tanya Luhan terkejut sambil menahan sakit akibat gigitan Suho.

"Ya—kami semua _vampire_, dan kau ada disini untuk menjadi makanan kami," jawab Suho sambil menyeka sisa darah Luhan yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir dikamar yang telah disediakan untuknya. Tadi Suho yang mengantarkannya ke kamar ini. _Namja_ itu menyuruhnya untuk istirahat sebentar dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Luhan tidak yakin dengan kata makan malam, di pikirannya adalah ia yang akan dijadikan makan malam.

"Kenapa _appa_ mengirimku kesini, apa salahku _appa_?" gumam Luhan lirih sambil menatap dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di kamar itu. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Luhan-_ssi_, makan malam sudah hampir siap," terdengar suara Suho di balik pintu.

Luhan menyeka air matanya, kemudian menjawab, "Iya, aku mandi dulu sebentar Suho-_ssi_."

Kemudian Luhan memutuskan untuk mandi sambil berpikir bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari semua ini dan kabur dari tempat menyeramkan ini. Bahkan kamar mandi di rumah itu terasa sangat menyeramkan bagi Luhan, dengan ornamen kuno yang menambah kesan mistis dan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Setelah cukup lama berendam, Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk, karena semua pakaian gantinya masih ia letakkan di dalam kopernya.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Luhan terbelalak melihat sesosok _namja_ tengah berbaring diranjangnya.

"K-kau? Sedang apa kau disini?" teriak Luhan ketakutan, sambil membetulkan letak handuknya.

"Ini rumahku, terserah padaku mau berada dimana," jawabnya acuh sambil berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Luhan.

"K-kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan sambil melangkah mundur, tapi sayangnya pergerakannya terhalang oleh tembok dibelakangnya.

"Aku ingin—darahmu," jawab Sehun sambil menyeringai menunjukkan taringnya. Luhan berusaha berontak, tapi Sehun menahan kedua bahunya dengan kuat.

"_Well_, kali ini kugigit dimana ya?" gumam Sehun tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang mati-matian berontak hingga handuk yang dipakainya hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Sehun menyeringai melihat tubuh mulus Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau handuk pengganggu ini kulepas saja hm?"

"J-jangan—" Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada simpul handuk yang ia kenakan.

"Jujur saja baru kali ini aku merasa bergairah seperti ini melihat makanan," kata Sehun sambil terkekeh geli. Luhan bergidik ngeri, menurutnya tidak ada yang lucu dari perkataan Sehun barusan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sehun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Luhan, tapi ia hanya mengecup leher mulus itu, tidak berniat meninggalkan gigitan disana. Kecupannya turun ke bahu, kemudian ke daerah dada Luhan. Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang tengah menggengam simpul handuk didepan dadanya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya pasrah, entah kenapa ia merasa terbuai dengan sentuhan _namja_ ini yang jelas-jelas hendak menjadikannya sebagai makanannya.

"Kenapa kau tampak menikmatinya hm?" ejek Sehun di sela-sela kegiatannya mengecup dan menjilat bagian dada Luhan yang tidak tertutupi handuk. "Ah—kau sungguh manis."

Karena merasa handuk itu menghalangi pergerakannya, Sehun membuka paksa handuk itu dan terpampanglah tubuh indah Luhan dihadapannya. Gadis itu hanya merona sambil berusaha menutupi daerah terlarangnya.

Sehun bersiul kecil. "Aku benar-benar ingin _memakanmu_ sekarang juga."

Luhan hanya menggigit bibirnya, ia pasrah, ia sadar tak mungkin melawan _namja_ didepannya ini. Jadi ia hanya bisa menjerit kecil saat Sehun menancapkan taringnya di dada sintalnya.

"Ahhh—" Luhan mendesah saat tangan Sehun bergerilya di bagian dada kirinya, sementara _namja_ itu masih sibuk menghisap darah di dada kanannya.

"Wow kenapa kau mengeluarkan suara seperti itu? Merasa nikmat sayang?" Sehun menghentikan kegiatan minum darahnya sesaat ketika mendengar desahan Luhan.

Luhan hanya menggeleng kuat sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Luhan-_ssi_, apa kau sudah siap?" suara Suho lagi menginterupsi di balik pintu. Sehun memberi isyarat kepada Luhan untuk menjawab.

"_N-ne_, sebentar lagi aku keluar."

"Sayang sekali kegiatan kita harus berakhir—bahkan dimulai saja belum," kata Sehun tetap dengan seringai mengerikannya.

Sehun mengelus sekilas tanda yang ia buat di dada Luhan, membuat _yeoja_ itu mendesah tertahan.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi _ne_? Sekarang kau makan dulu yang banyak agar kau tidak kekurangan darah," kata Sehun sambil mengedip nakal pada Luhan, lalu melompat turun dari kamar Luhan melalui jendelanya yang terbuka lebar.

_Jendela? Bukankah ini lantai dua?_

Luhan melongok ke bawah jendela dengan panik, tapi ia tidak menjumpai adanya Sehun disana.

"Ah—tentu saja dia kan _vampire_, kau bodoh Luhan," gumam Luhan sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Luhan memasuki ruang makan, sudah ada beberapa orang mengelilingi meja. Hanya Suho yang Luhan kenal disana. Dan ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun.

"Kenapa lama sekali Luhan-_ssi_?" tanya Suho heran.

"Ehm—maaf tadi aku ketiduran," jawab Luhan sedikit gugup, karena saat ia duduk semua mata disana langsung memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah ada disini akan kuperkenalkan semua anggota keluarga kami," kata Suho. "Mulai dari—Kris."

Suho berkata sambil menunjuk seorang _namja_ dengan wajah dingin berambut pirang, yang wajahnya agak mirip Sehun. _Namja_ itu hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak berminat.

"_Well_, lalu disebelah Kris—Chanyeol," kata Suho sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke arah _namja_ yang tengah tersenyum lebar pada Luhan, dia terlihat paling ramah diantara yang lain.

"Lalu Jongin." _Namja_ yang disebutkan namanya itu menatap Luhan sambil menyeringai dan mengedipkan matanya. Luhan bergidik ngeri. Ia merasa tingkat kemesuman _namja_ itu sama saja seperti Sehun.

"Dan terakhir Chen." _Namja_ bernama Chen itu melambai singkat dan tersenyum pada Luhan, yang dibalas Luhan dengan senyum kikuknya.

"Kenapa aku tidak diperkenalkan juga?" tiba-tiba saja Sehun hadir di dalam ruangan dan langsung duduk di samping Luhan. Refleks Luhan sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya.

Suho mendengus malas. "Kau pasti sudah mengenalnya kan Luhan-_ssi_? Maknae kami, Sehun."

Luhan menatap Sehun disampingnya dengan agak takut sekaligus malu, mengingat apa yang ia perbuat tadi di dalam kamar. Tapi Sehun sungguh terlihat sangat tampan dengan rahang tegasnya, bibir tipisnya, tahi lalat mungil dilehernya, dan rambut kecoklatannya yang tampak masih basah setelah mandi.

_Luhan, apa yang kau pikirkan?_ Rutuk Luhan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali bocah?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah karena kau juga bocah!" kata Sehun tak terima. "Tadi aku harus menenangkan dulu sesuatu yang menggeliat di dalam tubuhku."

Sehun berkata sambil menatap Luhan penuh arti. Luhan hanya menunduk malu ketika paham dengan maksud perkataan Sehun.

"Ehem—" Suho berusaha mengambil alih situasi. "Kalian sudah tahu kan bahwa Luhan ini adalah makanan baru kita?"

"Wohoooo makanan baru!" teriak Chanyeol heboh.

"Bolehkan aku mencicipinya sedikit sebelum memakannya?" tanya Jongin sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"TIDAK BOLEH! _Yeoja _ini milikku!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Wow wow, sejak kapan si kecil Sehunnie peduli pada sesuatu? Apalagi menyangkut makanan?" ejek Jongin. Sehun hanya memberi tatapan mematikan pada _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Tentu saja ia milik kita bersama Sehun-_ah_, dia kan makanan kita, bukannya biasanya juga begitu?" Suho berusaha menengahi.

"Tidak! Kali ini aku ingin memilikinya sendiri, _She's mine_! Kalian cari saja makanan yang lain!" Sehun berkata sambil menyeret paksa Luhan pergi dari ruang makan, tanpa mempedulikan protes dari semua yang ada disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke kamar _yeoja_ itu dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar, lalu membanting tubuh mungil Luhan ke atas ranjang.

"Kau—milikku," gumam Sehun sambil menatap wajah cantik Luhan yang terlihat ketakutan.

Dengan tidak sabaran ia mencium bibir mungil _yeoja _cantik itu, menggigitnya kecil dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari sana. Luhan berusaha berontak dan memukul-mukul dada Sehun tapi sepertinya usahanya itu percuma.

"Kenapa semua yang ada ditubuhmu terasa begitu manis?" gumam Sehun setelah melepaskan pagutan mereka. Luhan hanya terengah sambil menahan perih dibibirnya.

Sehun kembali meraup bibir Luhan, lalu kedua tangannya dengan terampil mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing piyama yang dipakai Luhan. Setelah itu ia membuka kaitan bra yang dipakai _yeoja _itu dan melepasnya, sehingga sekarang Luhan telanjang dada dibawahnya.

Luhan berusaha menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dengan tangan mungilnya tapi kemudian ditepis oleh Sehun. _Namja_ itu melahap puting Luhan dengan gemas, membuat sang _yeoja_ mendesah tertahan.

"Sehun—ahhh—" Racau Luhan sambil meremas rambut Sehun.

"Bagus sayang, desahkan namaku seperti itu," kata Sehun senang, lalu ia melahap lagi dada Luhan sambil sebelah tangannya meremas dada satunya.

"Ahh—sakit—" teriak Luhan saat Sehun menancapkan taringnya di dadanya dan mulai menghisap darahnya. Sehun terus menghisap darah Luhan sambil tangannya meremas dada sintal _yeoja_ itu. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah sambil mencengkeram erat sprei tempat tidurnya.

Setelah rasa hausnya hilang, tangan Sehun mulai bergerilya ke area kewanitaan Luhan. Dengan tidak sabaran ia membuka celana piyama Luhan sekaligus pakaian dalamnya. Sehingga tubuh Luhan terpampang jelas dihadapannya saat ini.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke daerah kemaluan Luhan, ia membuka lebar paha Luhan sehingga kewanitaannya terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Luhan berusaha menutup kembali pahanya, ia merasa malu, tapi Sehun dengan kuat menahan kedua pahanya dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Ahh—sakit Sehun!" teriak Luhan saat Sehun kembali menancapkan taringnya di areal selangkangannya.

"Maaf _baby_ tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar kecanduan darahmu."

Setelah melepas taringnya Sehun mulai menjilati kemaluan Luhan menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya ke lubang yang sepertinya belum pernah terjamah itu. Luhan terus meracau sambil menekan kepala Sehun agar lidahnya masuk lebih dalam.

"Sehun-_ah_, sepertinya aku akan—ahhhh—" Luhan mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan, badannya terasa lemas.

"Aku langsung masuk ya sayang." Sehun langsung memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri smenjak tadi tanpa menunggu persetujuan Luhan.

"Ah—sakiiittt," teriak Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun agar mengeluarkan penisnya, itu merupakan kali pertamanya berhubungan seks dan rasa sakitnya bukan main.

"Tenang _baby_, kau akan menikmatinya setelah ini, ahhh sial—kau begitu sempit," racau Sehun karena penisnya dijepit kuat oleh lubang perawan Luhan.

Sehun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Luhan hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit karena gerakan kejantanan Sehun dalam dirinya.

"Ahhh—disana Sehun-_ah_!" desah Luhan saat penis Sehun tepat menumbuk titik kenikmatannya. Ia semakin erat mencengkeram sprei ranjangnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Sehun semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya, dan Luhan bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Sehun. Keduanya sibuk berpacu mencari kenikmaan masing-masing.

"Sehun, aku—aahhhh" Luhan mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua, ia benar-benar lemas kali ini. Ia membiarkan begitu saja tubuhnya terhentak-hentak karena gerakan brutal Sehun diatasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan merasa penis Sehun mulai membesar didalamnya kemudian menyemburkan sesuatu didalam sana. _Namja_ itu ambruk disamping Luhan dengan terengah dan melepas tautan mereka, lalu cairan sperma disertai dengan darah berwarna kemerahan mengalir keluar dari selangkangan Luhan.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah," kata Sehun dengan suara parau.

Luhan tidur meringkuk membelakangi Sehun sambil menangis tertahan. Ia benar-benar merasa kotor sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya dan dia seorang _vampire_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini inspired by anime **Diabolik Lovers**, tapi di anime itu ngga ada adegan NC-nya sebenernya, authornya aja yang yadong jadi ditambahin ada NC segala LOL

Dan ceritanya juga agak melenceng abisnya kagak rela Luhan dijamah sama yang lain juga :(

Pokoknya gemes banget deh kalo liat animenya udah kayak gitu masa kagak NC-an kan kurang greget LOL *silahkan ditonton bagi yang penasaran*

Enggak tau deh ini bakal ada lanjutannya apa kagak, abisnya kalo ngikutin alur cerita animenya rada mbingungin hehehe

**Mind to review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Katakan apa benar kau bercinta dengannya?" amuk Suho geram sambil melotot tajam pada Sehun yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_-nya.

Para penghuni rumah yang lain yaitu Kris, Chen,Chanyeol dan Jongin yang berada satu ruangan dengan mereka hanya menjadi penonton setia perdebatan antara Suho dan Sehun.

"Siapa yang bilang?" tanya Sehun acuh.

"Jongin kemarin melewati kamarmu dan mendengar suara—yah kau tahu maksudku kan?" kata Suho masih dengan pelototan tajam pada Sehun.

"Memangnya apa salahnya sih? Jongin juga sering melakukannya kan—"

"Heh, aku memang melakukannya tapi saat mereka sudah mati. Sudah jadi mayat," gerutu Jongin.

Suho mendesah pelan. "Sehun-_ah_, kau tahu kan kita dilarang berhubungan dengan manusia. Kita hanya menganggap manusia sebagai mangsa. Titik."

"Ck, aku kan hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya saja—" decih Sehun sebal.

"Setahuku selama ini kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis mangsa kita secantik apapun dia. Atau jangan-jangan _uri_ Sehunnie jatuh cinta pada mangsa baru kita itu eh?" ledek Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar.

"Jangan ngawur!" teriak Sehun sambil mendelik pada Chanyeol. "Aku hanya butuh pelampiasan nafsu saja," lanjutnya pelan.

"Kau kan bisa bermain dengan para _vampire_ betina di luar sana, atau kalau mau merendahkan harga diri sedikit bisa bercinta dengan mayat seperti Jongin," saran Kris seraya menyeruput kopi di tangannya dengan gaya angkuh.

Jongin melotot. "Heh asal kau tahu tubuh manusia jauh lebih nikmat daripada tubuh dingin para _vampire_ betina itu!"

"Walaupun mereka sudah mati?" celetuk Chen.

"Yah—kalau matinya belum lama tubuhnya masih hangat," jelas Jongin. "Apalagi kalau masih hidup pasti lebih nikmat, benar tidak Sehun-_ah_?"

Sehun hanya diam.

Suho menggeram marah. "Tetap saja kita tidak boleh berhubungan dengan manusia senikmat apapun itu! Kita harus mematuhi peraturan dunia kita!" tegasnya.

"Kau itu kolot sekali sih, sekali-sekali coba lah melanggar peraturan!" celetuk Kris santai.

Suho hanya memberikan _deathglare_-nya.

"Kumohon jangan diteruskan Sehun-_ah_, kau tahu betapa kejamnya tetua kan? Kalau ketahuan kita melanggar, dia bisa mematahkan kepala kita begitu saja," kata Suho sambil agak begidik membayangkan apa yang baru diucapkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah meringkuk dikamarnya. Ia frustasi memikirkan kemungkinan untuk keluar dari rumah _vampire _ini, sungguh ia ketakutan setengah mati. Ia juga masih tidak habis pikir kenapa ayahnya bisa mengorbankan dirinya seperti ini.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu untuk menyegarkan pikiran," gumamnya sambil berjalan dengan lesu ke kamar mandi.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi, bermaksud mengisi air di _bathtub_ tapi ternyata sudah ada orang mendahuluinya disana.

"Se-sehun?" cicit Luhan ketakutan saat melihat Sehun berbaring di _bathtub_ dengan mata terpejam—masih berpakaian lengkap, sepertinya ia tidak peduli dengan bajunya yang basah kuyup karena air terisi separuh penuh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun cuek, masih memejamkan matanya.

"Se-sedang apa kau disini?" cicit Luhan lagi sambil meremas ujung bajunya.

"Mandi tentu saja."

"Kenapa masih berpakaian lengkap?" tanya Luhan lagi berusaha memberanikan diri mendekat ke arah _bathtub_.

Sehun membuka matanya. "Ah—jadi kau ingin melihatku telanjang disini?"

Luhan merona dan memalingkan wajahnya mendengar perkataan vulgar Sehun. "Ti-tidak, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran begitu?"

Sehun sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menanggapi, ia malah kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun-_ssi_, bisa kau keluar dari sana? Aku juga mau mandi—" kata Luhan setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya.

"Kenapa tidak mandi bersama saja?" ucap Sehun santai.

"Eh? Ja-jangan bercanda—" Luhan mendadak gugup. "Lagipula memangnya kau tidak kedinginan?"

Sehun menegakkan dirinya, menimbulkan suara riak air dalam _bathtub_. "Kau mau menghangatkanku?" katanya sambil menarik tangan Luhan agar mendekat padanya.

"Ti-tidak, jangan!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya, menyadari tanda bahaya yang sebentar lagi menghampirinya.

"_Well_, rusa kecil sudah masuk ke dalam kandang serigala, tidak akan ada jalan keluar sayang." Sehun berkata seraya menarik tubuh Luhan masuk ke dalam _bathtub_.

"Sehun-_ssi_ kumohon jangan," pinta Luhan memelas sambil terus meronta dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sehun, menimbulkan suara kecipak riuh dalam _bathtub_.

Sehun hanya menyeringai, kemudian menyambar bibir Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti memohon padanya. Menahan tengkuk Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya agar gadis itu berhenti menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara tangannya yang lain mulai bergerilya meraba bagian depan tubuh sang gadis yang hanya berlapis kemeja tipis dan telah basah kuyup.

Luhan berusaha menepis tangan Sehun dan mendorong dada pemuda bertubuh tegap itu agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan," pinta Luhan memelas, ia tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang. Ia hanya ingin melakukan itu dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Bukankan kemarin kau menikmatinya sayang?" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan. Lalu ia mulai menjilat kecil telinga sang gadis.

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Tidak ia tidak menikmatinya dan tidak boleh menikmatinya. Ini salah.

Sehun mengabaikan semua penolakan Luhan, ia mulai menjilati leher gadis berambut keemasan itu dan menancapkan taring tajamnya disana.

"Ah—sakit," rengek Luhan sambil menetesakn air mata. Ia berusaha memberontak lagi.

"Jangan banyak bergerak atau rasa sakitnya akan bertambah," kata Sehun memperingatkan, lalu kembali menghisap leher Luhan yang telah berhenti berontak.

Setelah puas mengisi energinya dengan darah Luhan, Sehun memulai kembali aksinya menjilat dan mengecup setiap inci bagian tubuh yang telah diklaim sebagai miliknya itu. Ia menyingkirkan dengan paksa pakaian basah Luhan yang menurutnya mengganggu hingga gadis itu kini telanjang didepannya.

Luhan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dari tatapan lapar Sehun sambil menangis sesenggukan. Ia sungguh ketakutan sekarang. Belum lagi lehernya yang terasa perih akibat gigitan Sehun tadi.

"Ah—sikap malu-malu dan berontakmu selalu membuatku bergairah sayang, aku suka itu," kata Sehun dengan nada suara yang sarat akan gairah. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menyerang rusa kecil dihadapannya itu.

Luhan beringsut mundur tapi Sehun dengan cekatan mencengkeram kakinya dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Ia menyeringai sesaat sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya pada selangkangan sang gadis.

"Eunghh—jangan—" Luhan berusaha mendorong kepala Sehun agar menjauh dari kewanitaannya. Kakinya menendang-nendang tak jelas tapi Sehun segera menahannya dengan tangan kekarnya.

Luhan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan lagi. Badannya terasa lemas karena gerakan lidah Sehun yang begitu lihai menjilati bagian sensitifnya itu. Mati-matian ia berusaha agar tidak mendesah.

"Hey, kenapa kau menahan desahan seksimu?" goda Sehun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak, menatap wajah Luhan yang tengah menggigit bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tegah berusaha agar tidak ada desahan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak jelas.

Sehun merasa kesal karena Luhan tak kunjung mengeluarkan desahannya dan masih dengan prinsipnya untuk tidak menikmati perlakuan Sehun.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari kewanitaan Luhan kemudian ia menegakkan badannya dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia menarik kepala Luhan agar tepat menghadap pada kejantananya yang sudah mulai menegak.

"Kulum!" perintahnya sambil menatap tajam pada Luhan, tapi gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Ia tidak mau melakukan hal semacam itu.

Karena kesal Sehun memegang dengan kuat pipi Luhan sehingga mulut kecil gadis itu terbuka dan langsung saja ia memasukkan kejantanan besarnya. Luhan membelalakkan matanya, ia merasa mual karena penis Sehun begitu besar dan begitu keras mengenai tenggorokannya.

"Wow—ternyata mulutmu juga nikmat sayang," desis Sehun sambil memaju mundurkan kejantanannya sementara tangannya menahan kepala Luhan yang berusaha berontak.

Setelah beberapa menit dan kini kejantanannya telah menegak sempurna, Sehun melepaskan penis kebanggaannya dari mulut Luhan lalu mendorong garis itu sehingga terlentang didepannya. Kembali ia membuka lebar paha mulus Luhan dan menusukkan kejantanannya dengan kasar di vagina sang gadis. Luhan menjerit karena rasa sakitnya masih sama seperti kemarin.

"Aku akan membuatmu mendesah nikmat, lihat saja," kata Sehun sambil mulai menusuk vagina Luhan dengan keras.

Luhan membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat sambil meremas kedua dada sintal luhan yang bergerak-gerak seiring dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

Entah berapa kali Sehun sudah mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Muka Luhan sudah memerah sempurna menahan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang diberikan oleh pemuda diatasnya itu.

"Ahh—" akhirnya sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut Luhan. Sehun meneyringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu malu-malu lagi untuk mendesah, aku suka suara desahanmu," bisik Sehun yang membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sambil merona.

Sehun mempercepat tempo gerakannya, membuat suara pertemuan kulit mereka bertambah keras. Diiringi juga dengan suara desahan mereka yang semakin tidak beraturan.

"Sehun aku mau—aaahhhh—" Luhan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya melemas, ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sementara Sehun masih memompa kejantanannya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat tanpa mempedulikan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Selang beberapa menit Sehun masih setia membuat tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak dan mengajak gadis itu berciuman panas sambil memainkan putting gadis itu. Luhan benar-benar terbuai oleh sentuhan Sehun, ia merasakan gairah ditubuhnya timbul lagi setelah orgasmenya barusan. Mereka berdua sekarang sama-sama terduduk dalam _bathtub _ sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Sehun menciumi leher dan dada Luhan serta meninggalkan banyak tanda cinta disana.

"Sayang, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku—"

"Aku juga—sebut namaku Sehun-_ah_—"

"Luhannie—"

"Sehunnie—"

"AHHH—"

Setelah meneriakkan nama mereka secara bersamaan, Sehun dan Luhan ambruk di dalam _bathtub _sempit itu. Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun yang masih naik turun karena nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

_Apa benar kata Chanyeol kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa minggu Sehun dan Luhan terus bercinta—walaupun sama sekali tidak ada kata cinta terucap diantara mereka. Sehun benar-benar mengabaikan perkataan Suho dan Luhan benar-benar mengabaikan kewarasan otaknya. Mereka terlarut dalam gairah yang ada dalam diri mereka masing.

Semua berlangsung normal—mereka bisa menyembunyikan apa yang mereka lakukan dari semua orang—sampai di suatu pagi sesuatu terjadi.

"Hoooekk."

Luhan tampak sedang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Belakangan ia sering merasa pusing dan perutnya tidak enak.

Suho yang kebetulan melewati kamar Luhan merasa curiga mendengar suara orang muntah dan mengetuk pelan kamar Luhan.

"Luhan-_ssi_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho karena Luhan tak kunjung membuka pintunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Suho-_ssi_ tenang saja," teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi, tapi beberapa saat kemudian suara muntah terdengar lagi.

Suho kemudian membuka pintu kamar Luhan yang tidak terkunci dan menghampiri Luhan di kamar mandi, wajah gadis itu sangat pucat.

"Astaga kenapa kau muntah-muntah begini?" Suho terkejut saat melihat Luhan terus menerus mengeluarkan suara 'hoek' nya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah.

Suho kemudian mendekat ke arah Luhan dan memegang perut gadis mungil itu. "Astaga Luhan-_ssi_, kau hamil?"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!" teriak Luhan sambil membungkam mulutnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Tapi aku bisa merasakan pergerakan disini, kami bangsa _vampire_ memiliki indera yang sangat peka. Aku bisa merasakan ada kehidupan di perutmu. Kau hamil," jelas Suho sambil memegang perut Luhan lagi. Sementara Luhan wajahnya semakin memucat.

"Kita harus membicarakan ini dengan Sehun," kata Suho berusaha setenang mungkin walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran teramat sangat.

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saat Suho menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun, membicarakan kehamilannya.

Seperti biasa Sehun tengah berada di ruang tengah, tiduran di sebuah sofa sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ kesayangannya.

"Sehun-_ah_, kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini?" hardik Suho tanpa basa-basi pada Sehun, sementara Luhan hanya menunduk di belakangnya.

"Ada apa sih memangnya?" tanya Sehun seraya bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Luhan hamil!" teriak Suho. "Bukankan aku sudah melarangmu untuk menyentuhnya?" hardik Suho lagi sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Sehun hanya diam, ia malah memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Luhan hanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kalau sampai tetua tahu kau memiliki hubungan dengan manusia kau bisa mati! Apalagi sampai membuatnya mengandung astaga!" Suho berkata sambil mondar mandir tidak jelas.

"Lalu kau mau aku berbuat apa?"

"Satu-satunya cara adalah membunuh bayi itu agar tidak ada bukti kau berhubungan dengan manusia," kata Suho yang membuat Luhan terbelalak tak percaya.

"Tidak kau tidak boleh membunuh bayiku!" teriak Luhan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Lakukan saja—" tiba-tiba suara Sehun menginterupsi.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Apa yang kaubilang barusan?"

"Lakukan saja. Bunuh bayi itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hehehe ceritanya malah jadi gaje begini? -_-

Maaf kalau NC nggak hot ToT

Mind to review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Tidak! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh membunuh bayiku!" teriak Luhan histeris sambil beringsut mundur menjauhi Suho dan Sehun. "Dan kau Sehun ini adalah bayimu bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu!"

"Ck, aku tidak pernah menginginkan ada bayi diperutmu," decih Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau—benar-benar brengsek!"

"Ya—memang begitulah aku. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah tubuhmu, aku tidak pernah bermaksud menanamkan benih diperutmu itu." Sehun berkata santai sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan meremehkan. Luhan berlinangan air mata, perasaannya campur aduk antara sedih, marah, dan kecewa.

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja gadis itu sekalian—" kata Kris yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara mereka.

Air mata Luhan mengalir semakin deras karena ketakutan mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Jangan _hyung_, aku masih ingin menikmati tubuhnya, bunuh bayinya saja." Sehun berkata lagi. Suho menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sekejam itu? Bagaimanapun juga itu bayimu! Kau—benar-benar tidak punya perasaan!" hardik Suho.

"Aku memang tidak punya perasaan, karena aku sudah mati dan aku _vampire_." Sehun berkata enteng sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang hatinya tengah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kumohon—jangan bunuh anak ini, dia tidak berdosa, kami yang berdosa," rintih Luhan sambil berlutut di depan Suho.

Suho iba melihat keadaan Luhan, ia melirik Kris sekilas meminta pendapat tapi _namja_ berambut pirang itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Tapi Luhan-_ssi_, kau tahu adanya bayi itu bisa membahayakan keluarga kami. Dan juga membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Jika sampai para tetua _vampire_ tahu kita semua bisa dihukum, bahkan mungkin dibunuh." Suho berusaha memberikan penjelasan seraya menyuruh Luhan untuk berhenti berlutut.

"Ap-apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Luhan sambil terus terisak dan memegangi perutnya.

Suho menggeleng lemah dengan raut wajah prihatin.

"Kalau begitu bunuh aku juga!" teriak Luhan. "Bunuh aku sekarang juga Suho-_ssi_!"

"Tenang Luhan, kumohon tenang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau ada orang yang berniat membunuh anakku?" teriak Luhan kalap.

"Bahkan ayahnya saja tidak menginginkan anak itu, dan bayi itu adalah monster, dia itu _vampire_. Kau mau melahirkan bayi _vampire_?" Suho terus berusaha memberikan penjelasan. Isak tangis Luhan semakin keras. Ia tidak mau memiliki bayi monster tapi ia juga tidak tega membunuh bayi malang yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

"Tapi dia berhak untuk hidup. Dia sudah tumbuh disini dan dia berhak untuk melihat dunia ini," kata Luhan lagi sambil mengelus perutnya.

Suho menatap Luhan prihatin. "Tapi Luhan-_ssi_—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu membunuh anakku, tidak akan pernah!" kata Luhan sambil melempar tatapan tajamnya apda Suho. Setelah itu ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras lalu segera menguncinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Luhan tak kunjung keluar dari kamar. Gadis itu meringkuk dikamarnya seharian sambil menangis. Ia terlalu takut untuk keluar kamar—takut mereka akan membunuh bayi dalam perutnya.

Sementara itu para _namja_ keluarga _vampire _tengah berada di meja makan. Suho menatap kursi kosong yang biasanya ditempati Luhan, ia khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu.

"Dimana si cantik itu?" tanya Chanyeol memecah kesunyian.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian—" kata Suho tiba-tiba. Semua yang berada di meja makan menatapnya penasaran, kecuali Sehun dan Kris yang masih fokus pada makanannya.

"Apa itu _hyung_?" tanya Chen.

Suho mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Luhan—dia hamil."

"_Mwooo_?" teriak Chen, Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Sehun bagaimana bisa kau—astaga—" Jongin mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Sehun hanya terdiam dan masih fokus mengiris daging di piringnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kalau _Count Dracula_ mengetahui ini kita bisa tamat—dia akan mematahkan leher kita, kemudian membakar tubuh kita—_andwae_!" Chanyeol bermonolog sambil begidik ngeri.

"Dia sangat tidak menyukai _vampire_ yang melanggar peraturan," kata Jongin sambil melirik Sehun dengan sebal.

"Ya—karena apalagi sampai berhubungan dengan manusia. Gawat kalau eksistensi kita di dunia ini diketahui oleh mereka," sambung Chen gusar. Ia juga merasa ketakutan jika pemimpin _vampire_ yang terkenal kejam itu mengetahui adanya pelanggaran peraturan di rumah mereka.

"Bagaimana lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur—" desah Suho lelah.

"Tapi bukankah kami sudah melarangmu menyentuh gadis itu? Kenapa kau masih saja melakukannya dasar bodoh!" teriak Jongin sambil menuding Sehun yang tak kunjung bereaksi.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau perbuatanmu bisa membahayakan kita semua!" imbuh Chen sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan berhenti mengiris daging di piringnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka membunuhku—"

"Apa maksudmu Sehun-_ah_?" Suho bertanya keheranan.

"Menjadi makhluk abadi itu membosankan. Aku rasa mati mungkin lebih menarik." Sehun berkata enteng sambil berlalu meninggalkan meja makan. Meninggalkan kelima saudaranya yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Suho menghela nafas panjang. Adiknya itu memang sering menceritakan keluh kesahnya mengenai ketidaksukaannya menjadi seorang penghisap darah. Ia ingin menjadi manusia biasa dengan denyut nadi dan aliran darah dalam tubuh yang hngat. Bukannya malah hidup dari menghisap darah orang lain.

"Heh, kenapa malah melamun? Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Suara Kris membuyarkan lamunan Suho.

"Haahh—aku sendiri juga bingung. Aku tidak tega untuk membunuh bayi itu apalagi membunuh Luhan. Jadi yang bisa kita lakukan adalah melindungi Sehun apabila _Count Dracula_ ataupun utusannya datang untuk menghukumnya." Suho berkata lirih. Ia merasa itu satu-satunya yang dapat mereka lakukan.

Chen, Chanyeol dan Jongin menunjukkan ekspresi ngeri. Kris berjalan mendekati Suho dan menepuk bahunya pelan, sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendukung keputusan _namja_ yang paling dewasa diantara mereka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan, semenjak pagi ia sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan. Oleh karena itu Suho memutuskan untuk mengantar makanan ke kamar Luhan.

"Luhan-_ssi_—aku membawa makanan untukmu," kata Suho sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

Luhan masih meringkuk di ranjangnya, matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia memegangi perutnya sejenak, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat lapar tapi ia takut jika keluar dari kamar mereka akan berbuat jahat padanya dan juga bayinya.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, aku hanya ingin mengantar makanan, kasihan bayimu kalau kau tidak makan," kata Suho seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

Akhirnya Luhan membukakan pintu untuk Suho dan menerima nampan berisi makanan yang disodorkan padanya sambil tersenyum masam. Lalu menutup kembali pintunya setelah Suho pamit pergi.

Luhan berbalik hendak duduk di ranjangnya saat ia melihat seseorang sudah mendahuluinya duduk di tepian ranjang. Sehun—_namja_ itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan datar khasnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Luhan ketus.

Sehun menyeringai. "Sudah mulai berani berkata ketus padaku eh?"

"Keluar dari kamarku—SEKARANG!" teriak Luhan geram. Ia benar-benar muak dengan _namja _dihadapannya itu.

"Wow, bahkan sudah mulai berani meneriakiku." Sehun berkata sambil melangkah mendekati Luhan, membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau mau apa?" cicit Luhan sambil terus bergerak mundur.

Sehun menyeringai lagi. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu malam ini. Aku hanya ingin menasehatimu sebaiknya kau gugurkan kandunganmu jika kau masih ingin hidup."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus membunuh anakku sendiri!" teriak Luhan berang sambil menatap tajam Sehun.

"Ck, kau ini keras kepala sekali. Baiklah, jika memang kau juga ingin mati aku tidak bisa melarangmu, padahal aku masih ingin menikmati tubuhmu—"

**PLAK.**

Luhan menampar pipi Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan _namja_ menyebalkan itu.

"Kau— benar-benar tidak punya perasaan!" teriak Luhan sambil berlinangan air mata.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang dipenuhi air mata. Tatapan itu bukan tatapan penuh ketakutan seperti biasanya. Tatapan kali ini lebih menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan mendalam. Sehun tidak suka itu, karena itu membuatnya menjadi merasa—bersalah?

"Cih, aku memang tidak punya perasaan. Aku ini bukan manusia, dasar bodoh," kata Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak kuat jika harus menatap Luhan lebih lama lagi.

"Kalau kau mau menggugurkan kandunganmu, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini," lanjut Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya sambil menyeka air matanya. "Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Kau tidak ingin dibunuh oleh pemimpimu itu sehingga kau ingin mengorbankan anakmu hah? Sebenarnya satu-satunya yang pantas mati disini adalah kau!" teriak Luhan kalap.

Sehun merasakan sakit teramat sangat dalam hatinya mendengar perkataan Luhan. Bahkan ia bukan manusia dan jantungnya tak lagi berdetak, tapi kenapa bisa ia merasa sakit seperti ini?

"Yah—terserah kau saja. Tapi pikirkan baik-baik saranku tadi sebelum kau menyesal," kata Sehun sebelum meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Luhan segera membanting pintu kamarnya keras setelah Sehun melangkah keluar.

Keluar dari kamar Luhan, Sehun mendesah pelan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membahayakanmu, dengan adanya bayi _vampire_ di rahimmu para tetua pasti tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu juga—" gumamnya pelan.

_Aku—mengkhawatirkanmu_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehamilan Luhan baru memasuki minggu kedua, tapi perutnya sudah mulai terlihat membesar. Terlalu besar untuk usia kandungan yang masih dini. Suho dengan rajin memeriksa Luhan, dibandingkan dengan saudaranya yang lain—bahkan ayah dari bayi itu sendiri—Suho lah yang paling peduli.

"Luhan-_ssi_, apa kau masih sering merasa mual?" tanya Suho pagi itu saat mereka tengah sarapan.

"Sebenarnya aku yang mual karena terus-menerus minum darah binatang—" sambar Jongin sebelum Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"Iya, kami butuh darah manusia _hyung_, kenapa _hyung_ tidak mengizinkan kami meminum darahnya sedikit sa—"

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Kali ini Sehun yang menginterupsi perkataan Chen. _Namja_ jangkung dengan kulit pucat itu baru saja bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang dia hanya milikku kalian tidak boleh menyentuhnya?"

Jongin dan Chen mendengus sebal.

Suho menghela nafas lelah. "Nanti akan kubeli mangsa lagi seperti biasanya."

"Yippieee, akhirnya darah manusia lagi!" sorak Chanyeol girang.

Luhan hanya menunduk takut mendengar pembicaraan mereka. _Ya Tuhan, apakah nanti anakku juga akan menjadi seperti mereka?_

"Luhan-_ssi_, kenapa kau hanya memandangi makananmu?" tanya Suho.

"Ehm—maaf tiba-tiba perutku terasa agak mual, lebih baik aku ke kamarku sekarang." Luhan beranjak dari meja makan diiringi tatapan heran dari para _vampire_.

Sehun mengikuti Luhan, ternyata gadis itu tidak menuju ke kamarnya namun ke halaman belakang. Gadis mungil itu duduk di kursi taman, pandangannya menerawang ke depan sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar itu.

"Nak, apakah kau tahu _eomma_ sangat ingin pergi dari sini, bertemu dengan teman-teman _eomma _di luar sana. Disini mengerikan, _eomma_ tidak mau kau tumbuh di tempat mengerikan ini," Luhan terus mengajak bicara bayi di perutnya sambil menitikkan air mata.

Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan mendengar semua yang _yeoja_ itu katakan. Luhan tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sehun karena ia duduk membelakangi _namja_ itu.

"Kalau ingin pergi segera gugurkan bayimu dan kau kuizinkan pergi, bukankah dulu aku pernah menawarkan itu padamu?"

Luhan terkesiap karena tiba-tiba Sehun berada di belakangnya. _Yeoja_ itu segera menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Lebih baik aku membusuk di tempat ini daripada harus membunuh bayiku!" kata Luhan ketus.

"Kenapa sih kau begitu menginginkan bayi itu? Dia adalah monster dan mungkin saja membahayakanmu bodoh!" Sehun menjawab tak kalah ketus.

"Karena ini adalah anakku! Darah dagingku! Mana ada orang tua yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri!" Luhan berteriak sambil menatap Sehun lekat.

"Mereka akan membunuhmu kalau kau mempertahankan bayi itu!" kata Sehun ngotot.

"Lalu apa pedulimu kalau aku mati? Apa pedulimu!" erang Luhan, air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak peduli! Biarkan saja kita semua mati disini kalau itu memang maumu!" teriak Sehun sebelum ia meninggalkan Luhan dengan gontai dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Luhan menangis sesenggukan.

"Bahkan dia yang menyebabkan semua ini, tapi dia juga yang ingin membuangmu. Bukankah _appa_-mu benar-benar orang yang kejam nak?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial! Benar-benar _yeoja_ keras kepala! Aku hanya ingin dia selamat, biar aku dan bayi sialan itu saja yang mati. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mau mendengar ucapanku!" umpat Sehun sambil menendang sebuah pot porselen besar hingga hancur.

"Hey, kalau mau memecahkan sesuatu carilah yang lebih murah!" omel Suho yang kini sudah berada di samping Sehun.

Sehun hanya memandang Suho dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Suho dengan nada tenang. Ia tahu betul suasana hati dongsaengnya itu sedang tidak baik.

Sehun mendesah lelah. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya _hyung_—"

"Kau mencintainya?"

Sehun terkesiap. "Ti-tidak, aku kan hanya bilang mengkhawatirkannya bukan mencintainya—"

"Tidak perlu menutupi perasaanmu, kau tidak akan bisa berbohong kepadaku," kata Suho sambil merangkul bahu _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Dia membenciku _hyung_, aku membuat hidupnya hancur seperti ini, aku tidak pantas mencintainya," ungkap Sehun akhirnya.

"Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau ingin membunuh anak kalian?"

"Anak itu membahayakan jiwanya _hyung_, gara-gara anak itu dia bisa dibunuh oleh para tetua. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, kalau ada yang harus dihukum itu adalah aku. Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah," kata Sehun sambil menunduk sedih.

Suho memandang Sehun prihatin. "Tidak akan ada yang terbunuh disini, kami semua akan melindungi kalian, dengan berbagai cara," katanya mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tengah duduk di ruang tamu, Suho menyuruhnya berjaga karena tetua _vampire_ dan anak buahnya bisa saja datang sewaktu-waktu jika mereka telah mengendus kabar hubungan Sehun dengan seorang manusia. _Namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu nyaris tertidur dalam posisi duduknya ketika bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

Jongin terkesiap dan panik seketika. Takut kalau-kalau benar tetua kejam mereka yang datang dan menghukum mereka semua hari itu juga. Dengan hati-hati ia mengintip melalui jendela, mencari tahu siapa yang datang.

Ternyata dugaannya meleset, sesosok gadis mungil bermata bulat-lah yang ada didepan pintu mereka.

Jongin mendesah lega dan membuka pintu. Bukannya menyapa, dengan tidak sopannya ia malah memandangi gadis itu dari atas ke bawah .

"Ehm—maaf apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan Luhan?" _yeoja_ itu berusaha tetap sopan walaupun tatapan _namja_ didepannya ini membuatnya risih.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat cantik dan tubuhmu juga indah," kata Jongin sambil terus mengamati _yeoja_ di depannya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Tolong jaga omongan anda!" bentak _yeoja_ itu sambil menatap tajam Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai. "Wow, kau galak juga ternyata, aku jadi ingin mencium bibirmu yang menggoda itu—"

**PLAK.**

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Jongin.

Bukannya marah seringaian di wajah Jongin malah makin lebar. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia menggendong tubuh mungil gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya itu.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar saja sayang," bisik Jongin di telinga _yeoja_ yang tengah meronta-ronta itu.

"LEPASKAN! LUHAN TOLONG AKU! LUHAAAAN!" teriak gadis itu sambil terus berusaha turun dari gendongan Jongin. Tapi sayangnya _namja_ itu berlipat-lipat lebih kuat dari dirinya yang bertubuh mungil.

Luhan yang masih berada di halaman belakang sayup-sayup mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, suara sahabat dekatnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena ini bulannya Kaisoo jadi aku masukin Kaisoo deh disini XD

#HappyKyungsooDay

#HappyKaisooDay

#HappyJonginDay

Thankiess yang udah berpartisipasi review, follow sama favorite hehehe

Love you all~


End file.
